Secrets
by AspenLee
Summary: Bree drags Adam and Chase to a Big Time Rush concert when the unexpected happens. Will The Lab Rats be able to keep their secrets from the guys?


**Here is my newest Fan Fiction! I said before in my Lab Rats Fan fiction (Chase's Disappearance) that I would be doing a Big Time Rush Fan Fiction. Well I still am but it will be crossed over with Lab Rats! I will still be updating my current Lab Rats Fan Fiction though. There is still a while to go before Chase and his family are fixed. But in this story, along with the missions and super human abilities possessed by Adam, Bree, And Chase, we have the 4 teenage boys that cause mischief everyway they go. How will this story end? You'll see** :

**Warning: I searched everywhere and couldn't find what city the Davenport Family lives in so I'm just not going to mention it.**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

Leaving the warm air and sandy beaches home to L.A. was not a shock to us. Another tour taking us away from home. Though we weren't sad or depressed about it in fact, we were excited! Carlos and James were jumping all over the place. Carlos was trying to get back his cheese puffs James had stolen from him while James ran away. Logan was searching random facts about cheese while I relaxed and sat back against the jet began tipping after some time, so I had to break up James and Carlos's chase. Hours upon hours passed while we anxiously waited to land.

"5 minutes," a voice said sounding annoyed through a speaker.

"Well Dogs," We heard Gustavo's voice as he passed through the door from the back room, "Get ready for your first concert of the tour. But please, try not to break anything on your way in. I can't afford to pay for your mistakes."

The jet came to a rusty stop, then all four of us ran out to the fresh air. We were right in front of a building which must have been where our concert would take place. We all ran in and gasp as we saw the snack table. Carlos and James immediately began stuffing their mouths.

"Look at them. Acting like pigs, "Logan scoffed, "Eating all the stuffed pizza and soft pretzels. And the giant glossy Jell-O mold carved to perfection, the chocolate cake frosted to perfection with tiny sprinkles on top."

"You wanna go join them?" I asked, hoping he would agree.

"uh huh!" He said as we left to join James and Carlos on their food adventure.

"Hello boys," we heard a female voice behind us.

"Who are you?" I asked with my mouth full.

"I'm here to run you concert. You have 10 minutes to get ready."

I immediately spit out whatever I was drinking, "10 MINUTES?! How are we going to get ready 10 minutes?! We just got here!"

"Not my problem." The tall lady said before leaving.

I turned around to face my fellow landmarks who were still staring as the lady walked away, "Guys! We need to hurry, James you grab the clothes, Carlos get out microphone, and Logan you come with me find Gustavo and Kelly."

"Got it!" The three responded.

After 7 minutes we were dressed and ready to get on stage.

"Please don't embarrass me. I have very important people in that audience.

He always said that so we just waved it off. With the sound of our first song, we climbed on stage.

**Adam P.O.V.**

"Eeeeek!" Bree screeched.

Chase and I both plugged our ears while she screamed until she stopped.

"Oh my God! You got me Big Time Rush tickets?! Awesome!"

"Happy birthday Bree. Open the whole envelope though." Mr. Davenport chuckled.

The finished opening the envelope that was her early birthday present. She teared it apart until at got to the center.

"Two more tickets? But..."

She was at a loss of words. If this means what I think it means I might just throw Mr. Davenport into the counter and give Chase a break.

"So that Adam and Chase can go! I don't want anything happening to you while your there alone."

"WHAT?!" Chase and I screamed.

"And I got back stage passes!"

"YAY!" Bree leaped up from the couch we were all sitting on to hug Mr. Davenport.

"Really? You had to make us suffer more? Well looks like the counter needs some clearing."

I began walking towards Mr. Davenport when Chase spun me back around and I was back in my spot.

"Come on, I'm just as upset you have to go with me as you are. But the sooner we get there the sooner I'll stop screaming."

Chase and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright let's go. But I want to get out of there as soon as possible. I hate how loud concerts are," Chase said.

Bree gave a quick smile and we were off.

_Later that night_

**Chase P.O.V.**

I've never been so bored in my life. Who goes to these things anyways? All you do is watch people jump around and sing. Plus you have to stand, it's too loud, and if you have to go to the bathroom you miss some of the concert, which I wouldn't mind. It'd be better to just watch it on T.V. where you can pause, play, fast forward, rewind, and adjust the volume. You get close ups of their faces and clear HD.

According to Bree, there were singing their last song Elevate. I just want to leave. Bree gave a few more screams along with Adam who had taken a liking to the band after a few songs. They finished with their last note and the curtain closed.

"Come on! Let's go backstage!" Bree exclaimed.

I've never seen her so happy before. It's creeping me out.

"Fine but only for a little bit! I want to get out of this place."

We followed the crowd out of the seat sections and zipped around to enter the backstage door. The typical scary bodyguard was standing in front of the door with his mad face on to intimidate anyone who tried to get in without a pass. Luckily we had some. He let us pass and we enter a hallway. Adam and Bree lead while I trailed behind. This place didn't seem safe.

"What do you mean?!" A voice called out

"Where's our jet?!"

"We can't be late! We have a whole tour to finish!"

We turned around a corner to see the band screaming at some guy. Apparently we were the only ones who had back stage passes.

"I don't know where it went! All out cars and the jet have been stolen along with the crew. My whole company is on lockdown. I can't access anything. Someone froze the computers and our phones are gone."

"I know who did this! It had to have been Hawk." A boy with blonde hair said.

"Hawk's in jail for the last thing he did. Remember when he kidnapped you?" the guy said.

Every nodded and looked down to their shoes. The whole concert area had been evacuated which left the band, this dude, a girl who was standing next to him, and us. They looked over to us and realized we had saw everything.

Before they could say anything the building began shaking. The walls were collapsing and the floors were cracking.

"Is this an earthquake?!" The one with a helmet yelled out.

"No we don't get earthquakes here!" I shouted back to him.

The roof was about to fall and crush everyone, we had to save them.

Everyone, including us, hid under the desks and tables. Adam, Bree, and I hid together.

"Guys we need to save them, but we can't show them our bionics." I said.

As if on cue, a piece of the ceiling fell on top of the popular boy band called Big Time Rush along with the man and women in the room, causing all of them to go unconscious..

"Let's get them back to our house. We'll figure things out then."

Adam and Bree nodded, then I used my molecular kinesis to hold the roof up. Adam held the walls up with his strength, and Bree ran back and forth carrying the bodies outside. Once everyone was outside, Adam and I ran out as fast as our legs would carry us.

We turned to watch the building drop to the floor. Bree had already called Mr. Davenport. Soon his helicopter was hovering above the area as he searched for us. He landed a few feet away from us. We all grabbed bodies and limbs to put them on the helicopter.

One, two, three, four, five, six people were saved by us today.

"Guys what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

We spent the rest of the way home explaining every single detail of the concert night. The songs, the encounter in the back stage area, and the weird shaking.

_Later that night… again_

**No P.O.V.**

Kendall was the first to wake. He was sitting in a bed that was different from his at 2J. He looked around at his surroundings to see the other 3 members of Big Time Rush laying in similar beds. He stepped out of the bed and made his way over to the door. The door creaked as he opened it, he slowly walked out of the room. A humongous hallway was waiting for him outside the door.

'_Where am I?' _He wondered.

One step, then two, he walked down the hall examining every room he saw. First was a bathroom, then bedroom with a huge T.V. He made a mental note to check that out later.

Kendall began to hear voices the closer he got to the end of the hallway.

"You three need to make sure they don't find out. If they do I'm not sure if I can cover this up."

"We understand Mr. Davenport. But until they get home, what are we going to do?"

"Hide. You will need to stay in the lab. Leo and I will make sure they stay out of trouble."

Kendall heard all of the conversation then saw three figures go faster than lightning down some stairs. The three blobs blew practically everything out of place as they passed. Kendall just stared in amazement.

'_What are they hiding? What do they need to hide?'_ He wondered.

Kendall knew he =, James, Carlos, and Logan needed to find out.


End file.
